PROMETIDOS
by HinamiUH
Summary: Se han olvidado últimamente del MinaKushi en este lugar así que vengo a entretenerlos, PROMETIDOS, a solo días de casarse Minato y Kushina saben que hay cosas que tienen que arreglar antes de casarse y que se conviertan en problemas mayores que puedan arruinar su relación, para eso pedirán ayuda a sus amigos mas cercanos, aunque no todas sus ideas funcionaran, ¿cambiaran por amor?
1. Chapter 1

¡Kushina Uzumaki!, como castigo te andarás recogiendo cada aula de la academia al final de las clases, quiero que esta academia quede impecable de tus desordenes ¡¿quedo claro?!

Si señor- respondio irónicamente

Kushina rodo los ojos apenas el superior se hubiera marchado, era increíble que estuviera ahí, ella solo habia ido a dar una vuelta por la academia a ver si todo estaba en orden por ordenes de Sandaime, pero los niños simplemente eran su punto débil, quiso jugar, terminaron invocando de cada tipo de animal, hisieron explotar un aula y ahora la academia era el peor desorden del mundo shinobi, aunque claro, los alumnos se fueron contentos y sonrientes a sus casas, cosa que a la pelirroja le subia el animo. Comenzo con unos kage-bushin para ayudarse a limpiar las cosas, le gustara o no, ella era buena en ese tipo de cosas, solo que la flojera no coperaba mucho con ella, no paso ni media hora cuando Minato llego preocupado.

Kushina

Minato, que bien que llegas…-dijo notando que su novio estaba mirando el destruido salón impactado- si, bueno veras…estamos haciendo remodelaciones…

¿Cómo…

Bueno veras…yo, niños…tu sabes como funciona…¿Minato?

Mierda…-murmuro algo molesto mientras trataba de acomodar las cosas

¿Minato?...Minato ¿Qué haces? Deja de ignorarme ttebane, ¿estas molesto?

No estoy molesto…bueno si…pero, ya déjalo…

¿Qué tienes?...tu casi nunca actuas asi…no importa ttebane este salón era viejisisisisimo, ya necesitaba remodelación este cuartucho, de echo estuvimos en este salo…ohhhhh

¿Qué?

Oh Minato…lo siento…mierda, mierda, lo…lo siento ¡demonios! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! , destrui nuestro salón…

Si, lo note- dijo sonriendo tiernamente para calmarla- perdón, es solo que…es difícil deshacerse de esta aula…después de todo, aquí vivimos muchas cosas juntos…aquí te conoci…me agradaba entrar y recordarte cuando pequeña…Pero tienes razón, ya estaba viejo

Si, cuanta la leyendaaa que Sandaime estudio aquí dattebane jajaja

Oye, no es tan viejo- siguió la broma Minato

¿Insinua que soy mas viejo que esta aula, Namikaze-san?

Los dos se quedaron quietos como piedra al escuchar la voz del tercer Hokage tras de ellos, sabían, sabían perfectamente que tenian que encararlo, se miraron de reojo como en una competencia por ver quien voltearía primero en la cual Minato perdió, suspiro y lentamente se volteo hacia donde Sandaime para verle a la cara.

La…lamento la falta de respeto, Hokage-sama…me deje llevar…-dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa

Acepto tus disculpas…en cuanto a la academia, Uzumaki-san, crei haverle pedido inspeccionar si todo estaba en orden

Su culpa por mandar al shinobi equivocado ttebane-murmuro bajito la pelirroja- di…digo, noe s viejo…solo que…le salieron arrugas a muy temprana edad ttebane…al igual que las entradas…y algunas canas

Kushina…-Minato y Sandaime soltaron un suspiro

Bien…-dijo para si mismo el tercero- En verdad me sorprende que vayan a casarse…en fin, les deseo suerte arreglando este desorden…y Minato

Hai

No olvides llegar hoy, pienso elegir a mi sucesor pronto, y sabes que eres candidato…

Si señor

Paso a retirarme- dijo tranquilo mientras salía

Silencio incomodo entre la parejita, de nuevo le habían recordado a Kushina que no era ella si no Minato el que cumpliría su sueño de ser Hokage, y aunque llevaran ya tiempo juntos, Minato sabia que Kushina aun no lo dejaba en el fondo, asi que evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre eso, pero Sandaime tenia razón, se iban a casar, y si no arreglaban ese tema ahora…mas tarde podría ponerse desastroso

Kushina…aprovechando que estamos aquí…quería hablarte sobre

Tengo hambra- interrumpio en seco la pelirroja- ire a comer, tengo que hablar con Mikoto de algo, volvamos cuando tengamos energías ttebane- dijo dirijiendose corriendo a la salida- te amo

Y yo a ti…te amo…


	2. Chapter 2

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

No paso ni media hora cuando Kushina ya tenia a sus compañeras reunidas en casa de Mikoto la cual aun no se explicaba por que de repente su clan estaba lleno de sus amigas, se encontraba Haruhi (mama de Sakura) Hana (mama de Hinata) Akari (Mama de Ino) Yoshino (mama de Shikamaru) Sho (mama de Chouji) Tsune (mama de Kiba) Tsuki (mama de Neji) y Mikoto con Kushina.

Jamas retrocederé a mi palabra ttebane- murmuro Kushina andando de aquí para aya en la habitación

Pero Kushina…Minato es tu prometido…y sabemos que es…-trato de explicar tranquilamente Hana

Es el candidato a Yondaime Hokage mas seguro- completo Mikoto

Ademas es el rayo amarillo de Konoha- agrago Haruhi

Si zorrita, perdóname pero deberías dejarlo…-comento Akari

¡Es que yo ya acepte que Minato puede ser Hokage ttebane! Pero…pero…no quiero quedar como mentirosa…ese sueño…lo deje atrás hace muuucho tiempo…yo…yo amo a Minato y nada me haria mas feliz que verlo cumplir su sueño…

AWWWWW- Dijieron todas al unisono

Bueno, no actúes como el fin del mundo- dijo Yoshino acercándose- solo tenemos que difundir la verdad

La verdad, ¿Cuál verdad?- pregunto Tsuki curiosa

Que hay un puesto mas importante que el Hokage

¿Estas loca? ¿Quién con mas poder que el Hokage? Se supone que por eso es el Hokage- renegó Tsume

¿Quién con mas poder que el Hokage que su propia esposa?- dijo Yoshino sonriendo

Cierto Yoshino-san, Minato no es difícil de manipular para Kushina

Eso sono feo ttebane

¿Te encuentras bien, Kushina-chan? Estas roja- pregunto Hana

Derrepente todos se le quedaron viendo a Hana con una cada de "¡no me digas!" paso 1…2….3 segundos y todas menos Kushina y Hana comenzaron a reir dando patadas al aire o simplemente soltando carcajadas quejándose de que no podían parar de reir, Hana preocupada se acerco.

Jajajjaja, Kushina siempre esta roja Hana jajaja-rio Mikoto

Es su color de cabello es natural jajajaja- rio Haruhi

¡Si, como el de tu novio cabello rosado ttebane!

Oye no te metas con mi novio

Al chile con eso, tu te metiste con migo ttebane

Problemas…

¡Despertaran a Itachi!- regaño Mikoto aunque aun estaba riendo

Mientras tanto en otra abitacion de la casa Uchiha se encontraban Takeshi (papa de Sakura) Hiashi (papa de Hinata) Inoichi (Papa de Ino) Choza (papa de Chouji) Shikaku (papa de Shikamaru) Hizashi (papa de neji) Ken (papa de Kiba) y Fugaku junto con Minato.

Definitivamente se que algo va a cambiar si llego a ser Hokage…-murmuro Minato

Vamos Minato es Kushina- comento Fugaku- no creo que ella no pueda entender…..No, olvida lo que dije, estas en un gran problema

Jajaja Kushina es el hombre de la relación –se burlo Ken Inuzuka

Vamos, camos calmate, Kushina es muy fácil de manipular

¿Se dan cuenta que hablan de la mujer que amo verdad?- pregunto Minato algo molesto

Si, pero es la verdad- prosiguió Shikaku- es uno de sus defectos y tienes que aceptarlos, junto con todos los demás

No tengo problema alguno con Kushina, la conozco perfectamente y la amo

Pero aun asi te preocupa tanar problemas en su futuro matrimonio- comento Choza mientras comia

Vaya, al amor, siempre es asi Minato, nunca vas a evitar tener problemas con el- dijo Takeshi mientras se recargaba en el- dejemos eso y bebamos un muy buen sake

OYE TAKESHI SIENTATE- grito Hiashi- eso es por que tu eres un inmaduro que parece que nunca se enamorara

Hiashi tiene razón-rio Hizashi- para un shinobi es conveniente vivir rápido, uno no sabe si vivirá mañanana y seria triste morir sin conocer el amor

Mas triste seria morir dejando una esposa sola o a tus hijos solos

Ya basta, vuelvan al problema- dijo Fugaku- esta claro que Minato sera Yondaime Hokage

Que problemático, solo hay que hacerle creer a Kushina que hay un rango superior al de Hokage- dijo Shikaku

Oye esta bien que Kushina es algo len…-Minato lo miro a Ken con cara de muerete- digo, Kushina no se creerá eso, ¿Quién con mas poder que el Hokage?

Su esposa- sijo Shikaku sonriendo mientras todos miraban a Minato

Si…supongo que si…pero no puedo decirle yo eso…

Deja que Hana se encargue de eso- dijo Hiashi calmado- Confia en ella

Esto sera divertido- comento Fugaku


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de termiar de hablar con sus respectivos amigos y después de conversar sobre una que otra tontería y molestar a los que se dejaban, Minato y Kushina regresaron a la academia a terminar de recoger el deshorden, al llegar todo estaba como lo habían dejado, Minato miro el reloj por casualidad en un área sala del deshorden donde pudo comprobar la hora.

-Rayos- dijo algo alarmado

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Kushina mirándolo

- Amor, tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos con Sandaime, volveré lo mas rápido que pueda para ayudarte con esto, en verdad lo lamento- dijo mientras le robaba un beso y la abrazaba con la intención de salir disparado pero no pudo, su cuerpo no quería separarse de ella, la abrazo mas aspirando el olor de su cabello- No tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mi Kushina…por favor…nunca te alejes….

- Minato…-dijo sorprendida al pelirroja mientras se separaba para tomar delicadamente el rostro de Minato entre sus manos- Nunca me alejare de ti, te amo Minato siempre…ahora ve que tienes cosas que hacer, demuéstrales que puedes a cualquier cosa que sea

- Eso hare, no termines sin mi

- No planeaba hacerlo ttebane- bromeo Kushina para recibir una sonrrisa de su prometido antes de que este desapareciera un un destello dorado- no planeo terminar nada sin ti….

Kushina se recargo en una pared y suspiro, ella tambien lo amaba y temia que el se fuera a alejar de su lado para siempre, sabia que tenia cambiar…pero no sabia que exactamente, ni tampoco sabia el como lo haria, para ella Minato no tenia defectos, se sento y se puso a pensar….bueno como shinobi era muy bueno…nunca llegaba tarde…era amable, atento…educado….incluso los niños querían ser como el de grandes..si era celoso pero como ella n era la mujer mas acosada del mundo no tenia oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Miantras tanto Minato se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage pensando en lo que pasaría después, el amaba a Kushina que si tuviera que renunciar a su sueño solo por que nada cambiara entre el amor que se tenian lo haria sin dudarlo…pero el tambien debía cambiar varias cosas, aunque se habia asegurado de no demostrarlos, el tenia muchos defectos tambien…necesitaba algo…un motivo que los terminara de unir totalmente, algo aun mas poderoso que su actual amor.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CLAN NARA

-Deberiamos evitar que Minato cometa el mayor error de su vida como sus amigos- bromeo Takeshi

- Kushina-chan tiene su lado bueno- dijo Hana- yo pienso que es justo el tipo de mujer que hara feliz a Minato-san

- Hana tiene razón- dijo Hiashi fingiendo seriedad

- Si, es que para ti Hana siempre tiene la razón- de burlo Tsune- yo no se ustedes, pero si para ella lo del Hokage es un problema va a haver muchos mas…están a unas semanas de casarse

- Yo confio plenamente en la relación de Minato Kushina- dijo Mikoto

- Entonces hagamos una prueba- dijo Yoshino llamando la atención de todos- Shikaku y yo ya hisimos nuestra parte con eso del Hokage y su esposa, ahora ¿Por qué no ustedes como shinobis que son usan la cabeza por el bien de sus amigos? Por ejemplo, Hana y Mikoto saben mucho de Kushina que puede que Minato no sepa, y estoy segura de que Minato no es un pan de dios como el mundo lo cree.

- E…eso no es buena idea…no debemos interferir- dijo Hana preocupada

- A mi me parece interesante- apoyo Fugaku sonriendo burlonamente- después de todo no es mas que por su bien

- Apoyo a Hana-sama, no creo que deban interferir- interrumpio Tsuki

- Ok, quienes están de acuerdo en este plan, levanten la mano- dijo Shikaku a lo que Inoichi, Choza, Ken, Tsune. Takeshi, Fugaku, Yoshino y Akari levantaron la mano- ok, 8, ahora los que estén en contra…-Inmediatametne Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi, Tsuki, Mikoto, Sho y Haruhi levantaron la mano- ni hablar, la derrota es evidente

- ¿Qué insinuas?- pregunto Haruhi

- Que la prueba MinaKushi comienza-ahora

Todos asintieron, algunos mas a fuerzas que con ganas para dirigirse a sus respectvas casas a planear algo con ayuda de sus parejas, en el camino Hana se encontraba preocupada por lo que pudieran llegar a provocar, mientras Hiashi en el fondo concordaba con Fugaku de que eso seria interesante.

No habia escrito hasta ahora, parece que ya hay mas gente escribiendo MinaKushi, genial dattebane, de igual manera seguire con mi historia, gracias pro sus comentarios y recuerden que amo los reviews -w- hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Inmediatamente Fugaku y Mikoto se pusieron a planear algo, solo fue cuestión de sentarse uno frente a otro para sonreírse, sabían que eso resultaría muy divertido, Mikoto sabia cosas de Kushina, Fugaku sabia cosas de Minato, y podían utilizarlas porque si, eran Uchihas, eran competitivos, y tenían que tener un buen plan al menos que los hiciera dudar.

-Bueno, ambos sabemos aquí algo que nadie más sabe sobre ellos- dijo Mikoto

- Empiezo, Minato es un desorden

-¿Minato? No juegues Fugaku, ¿te sientes bien? Seguro Itachi no te ha dejado dormir bien- dijo mientras lo miraba

- Es verdad, es algo que nadie se imaginaria de el

- Pues ahí esta! Kushina es obsesiva con la limpieza, detesta tener con que tropezarse y sentirse encerrada

- ¿Kushina ordenada?- pregunto Fugaku incrédulo- Estamos hablando de la misma Kushina ¿verdad? Creo que si…Itachi nos está desvelando demasiado, hay que ir a dormir

- Fugaku no seas así, es la verdad…

- Pero ¿no se te hace que es muy poco?

- Recuerda que es para evitar que tengan problemas en su matrimonio, además, con el carácter de Kushina, un día podría explotar porque Minato no guarda el orden y la paciencia de Minato no es para siempre

- Hmph…tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- entonces esta echo, estoy orgulloso de mi

- Eres increíble Fugaku- murmuro Mikoto por la arrogancia de su esposo mientras iba a con Itachi quien se había aburrido de jugar y ahora planeaba hacer cosas malignas de una mente de bebe de 2 años

- de haber elegido como esposa a la mujer más inteligente y hermosa…-murmuro sonrojado para que Mikoto no lo oyera y la siguió

Por otra parte, en el clan Hyuuga se podía ver a los hermanos Hiashi y Hizashi junto con sus esposas algo pensativos, los demás los veían como muy concentrados así que pensaron que era una reunión importante sobre un cambio entre las dos ramas y les dieron privacidad, pero no, su problema era algo más serio que eso…Hana jamás se atrevería a traicionar a Kushina…tampoco a Minato, pero a Kushina le debía muchas cosas como el haberla salvado de la amargura Hyuuga y ayudarle con sus sentimientos hacia Hiashi, mientras que Tsuki en secreto no podía aguantar emocionarse, sabía que sería genial al igual que Hiashi y Hizashi, pero bueno, tenían que esperar a que Hana cambiara de opinión para no verse los malos del cuento.

-No puedo hacerlo- murmuro Hana

- Vamos, tú has de saber un montón de cosas sobre Kushina amor- dijo Hiashi

- Por eso mismo siento que es como traicionarla

- Lo está haciendo por su bien, Hana-sama, e ayudara a evitar problemas en su matrimonio…

- bueno, tal vez los niños- propuso Hizashi

- No, todo el mundo sabe que a Kushina le encantan los niños, y Minato es muy paciente, puede soportar a la criatura más explosiva del mundo, además también le agradan los niños- dijo Hiashi

- Entonces veamos como seria su reacción sobre un embarazo- dijo tratando de no sonreír malévolamente

- No lo creo, Kushina sabe la improbabilidad que tiene de poder tener hijos…

Todos miraron a Hana sonriendo, ahí estaba, le habían sacado a Hana Hyuuga una información muuuy valiosa, Kushina amaba a los niños…Minato seguro quería formar una familia con ella, lo que el rubio no sabía era que probablemente si se casaba con Kushina jamás tuviera una familia, entonces eso lo convertía en otro de los problemas que tendrían que arreglar ahora.

-Interesante Hana, cuéntanos más- dijo Hizashi

- E..esto, no, por favor no utilicen eso…es un tema que a Kushina le afecta mucho…y tiene que ser ella la que le diga a Minato….además…nadie dijo que era imposible…Hiashi…por favor considéralo…

- Pero amor, tienen que hablar de eso antes de que se casen

- Pe…pero confió en que Kushina…- Hana vio preocupada como nadie cambiaba su mirada, suspiro derrotada- por favor traten de no lastimar a Shina-chan…

- Lo menos posible- dijeron a la vez Hiashi, Hizashi y Tsuki aumentando la preocupación de Hana

Al día siguiente Kushina se levantó y comenzó a hacer sus deberes, le estresaba de sobremanera no poder caminar o encerrarse así que abrió las ventanas de par en par y termino de recoger la ropa que había tirado del cansancio mientras se ponía la pijama, maldiciendo internamente que el aula fuera tan maldita sea autodestruirle, bueno si ella también colaboro pero no era para tanto, fue a preparar su desayuno y sonrió al imaginar que dentro de unas semanas, estaría desayunando junto con Minato

Y hablando de cierto rubio de ojos azules se levantó por ahí de las muy temprano para salir como rayo a hacer sus obligaciones con solo un pan en la boca, ya tendría tiempo para desayunar después…en cuanto a su departamento…lo arreglaría el fin de semana con tiempo, ahora mismo no podía fallar en nada como shinobi, pero ese día estaba pensativo, se paró en seco, cierto, como shinobi había gastado todo su tiempo últimamente, pero ¿y su Kushina? Estaban próximos a casarse después de todo, así que sonrió y se dirigió al departamento de la pelirroja, inmediatamente llego toco la puerta.

-Minato ttebane- dijo sonriente Kushina- pasa, ¿tienes tiempo?

- Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente no jeje- rio nervioso- pero te amo, no tengo remedio

- Yo también te amo Minato- dijo robándole un beso- entonces futuro esposo, ¿me acompañarías a desayunar?

- Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo mientras acompañaba a su esposa sin esperar las locuras que ocurrirían ese día

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL PROXIMO, SUGERENCIAS ADMITIDAS, HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. Chapter 5

-Entonces si decías la palabra que más has dicho en tu vida si esa cosa te había tocado, pum!- decía Kushina emocionada- una cosa te succionabas y quedabas atrapado!

- Dudo que exista en verdad unas armas como esas amor- dijo Minato divertido

- Todos me dicen lo mismo pero cuando Salí los aldeanos de ahí se lo tomaban enserio

- Bueno, ojala y esas armas se mantengan lejos de Konoha, y mucho mas lejos de ti

- Si lo sé, yo no puedo evitar decir ttebane ttebane…pero, ¿tú me salvarías cierto?

- Por supuesto que si- dijo mientras la acercaba a él y le daba un tierno beso en la frente- Te amo

- Y yo a ti ttebane…oh mira, Mikoto-chan

La pareja vio a lo lejos a la pareja Uchiha que se acercaba con mucha urgencia y preocupación como si tuvieran pánico o algo (todo parte de la actuación de Mikoto para darle veracidad a las cosas) lo cual preocupo a Minato y a Kushina, Mikoto apenas se acercó jadeando para mirarla.

-Kushina, Minato que gusto encontrarlos, queríamos pedirles un graaaan favor

- ¿Qué favor?- pregunto Kushina preocupada

- Verán, teníamos una misión muy importante

- Si, muy importante- dijo Fugaku

- Teníamos que cuidar una casa por unos días

- Una importante casa…hmph….

- Pero Itachi se enfermo

- Muy enfermo...-siguió Fugaku

- ¿Podrían ir a suplantarnos?

- A..am…claro que si…bueno por mí no hay problema- dijo Minato algo extrañado por la actuación

- Geniaaaaaal aquí tienen el reporte, la dirección y sus maletas

- ¡¿De dónde coño has sacado eso ttebane?!- pregunto Kushina algo asustada

- Vamos tiene que irse, vamos, les deseo suerteeeeee- dijo empujándolos en dirección a la salida de la aldea para luego tomar a Fugaku y salir corriendo

Se miraron para luego soltarse riendo por la reacción de sus amigos mientras se dirigían a la dirección indicada, Kushina en verdad creía todo el rollo y estaba incluso preocupada por el pequeño Itachi pero Minato no, vio la cara de Fugaku de "¡¿Vez lo que tu novia le causa a mi esposa?!" Aun así accedió por la misma razón de que quería pasar tiempo con Kushina así que le sentaba muy bien la situación, una misión fácil a las afueras de la aldea por unos días, llegaron en la tarde, era una casa pequeña pero muy bonita y tenía lo necesario para quedarse.

-Parece que cada vez el sol se hace más potente ttebane…hace un calor de los nueve bijuus- dijo mientras se quitaba su equipo shinobi- aunque este lugar es bastante agradable…

- Justo lo que necesitábamos, unas vacaciones- dijo Minato sonriendo

- ¿Cuáles vacaciones ttebane? Esta es una misión importante para que Mikoto y Fugaku nos lo hayan pedido, además esta casita debe de tener muchos secretos…-luego le gruño el estómago causando una leve risita por parte de ambos- secretos que tendrán que esperar, ira a preparar comida

- Si, mientras iré a tomar una ducha

- Si pero apúrate que sigo yo ttebane

Minato se acercó a besarla mientras Kushina correspondía rápidamente pasando sus manos por su cuello hasta que tuvieron que separarse, se sonrieron y cada quien a lo suyo, Minato entro al baño para ducharse, no tardo mucho, como siempre iba a lo que iba y salía lo más rápido del mundo, al rubio no sabía lo que era quedarse pensando mientras te bañas…excepto esa ocasión que estaba pensando que ahora que recordaba siempre andaba a las carreras, en fin, no le dio mucha importancia, salió de la ducha y dejando la ropa sucia tirada en el baño como tenía la costumbre saliendo solo con una pantalonera…sin camisa.

-Listo- dijo Minato llegando a lado de Kushina

- Bien, también la comida ya está lista iré a bañar…me…-dijo Kushina algo sonrojada al ver a Minato así, con su cabello aun húmedo, se veía realmente sexy y esa no era una palabra que ella utilizaba seguido- ¡Ponte camisa ttebane!

Minato abrió mucho los ojos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Qué se pusiera camisa? ¡Pero acababa de salirse de bañar! No podía usar camisa, se iba a acalorar y se sentiría incomodo, no, definitivamente era regla de la vida de Minato, andar sin camisa después de salir, además le molestaba el cuello, de echo Minato odiaba las camisas.

-No pasa nada, acabo de salirme de bañar, siempre he hecho eso…

- Eso no justifica nada Minato-dijo aun sonrojada- a…además…suponiendo que algún día tengamos una familia…nuestro hijo podría copiarte y eso sería un problema…más vale que te quites esa manía ttebane

- Bueno pero ahora solo estamos nosotros dos, no veo en que afecta- dijo Minato a la defensiva

- ¡Ok! Tu ganas…-murmuro Kushina-bueno…entonces iré a ducharme…-dijo tratando de calmarse

- Si, te espero para comer juntos- cedió mientras se sentaba algo pensativo

Kushina hiso uso de su autocontrol para no azotar la puerta del baño entrando a este haciendo todo rápido dejando su ropa usada en el cesto y entro a la ducha, luego se calmó inmediatamente dejando el agua recorrer su cuerpo, luego vino la culpa, ¿Le había reclamado a Minato por no traer camisa? Ok, si había exagerado, se disculparía por la escenita que había provocado y disfrutaría los dos días que estarían ahí al máximo con su Minato, pero la paz le duro poco cuando al salir de la ducha se resbalo con la ropa que Minato había dejado ahí lo cual provocó que cayera inevitablemente haciendo un gran ruido, ruido el cual fue oído por Minato quien apresurado se dirigió al baño pero error, Kushina estaba desnuda y molesta, y eso no era bueno, cerró la puerta antes de que un zapato alcanzara su cara

-¿Estas bien amor?- pregunto Minato del otro lado de la puerta

- ¡MINATOOOOOOOOOOO!- Se escuchó desde adentro para que luego salir a la pelirroja con una toalla envolviéndola hacia una de las habitaciones- ¡RECOGE LA ROPA DEL SUELO TTEBANEEEEEEEEEE!- y dicho esto cerró la puerta de la habitación con un portazo- ¡agh! Que estrés…

Ahora si Minato se preocupó…tenía que trabajar en eso. Debía recordar que no estaba en su casa, que no iba a las carreras y que no debía dejar las cosas tiradas por ahí porque Kushina podía caerse, además de que debía usar camisa después de bañarse, y pensar que si eso no pasaba, esa sería su primera pelea en el matrimonio, subió las escaleras para hablar con Kushina pero no fue necesario puesto que la pelirroja también salió y apenas lo vio lo abrazo fuertemente

-Perdón, exagere ttebane, lo lamento…en verdad me moleste, bueno no más bien estaba nerviosa de que me vieras así, y a mí me estresa mucho la ropa en el suelo y…perdón…

- No discúlpame a mí, como siempre ando a las carreras se me hiso costumbre, una muy mala, por culpa de eso te lastimaste así que prometo que jamás volverá a pasar, lo lamento amor

- Esta bien- dijo sonriendo mientras le robaba un beso- ¿comemos juntos?

- Claro, ven vamos

ADORO HACER SUFRIR A MINATO, OK NO, DEJEN REVIEWS HASTA LA PROXIMA


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Hana y Tsuki se dirigían al hospital de Konoha para poner en marcha su plan, el cual consistía en primeramente poner a Tsunade de su lado, no tardaron mucho en encontrarla, apenas entraron Jiraya salió corriendo por su vida mientras Orochimaru lo seguía murmurando como demonios se había metido en esa situación, nada nuevo, algo muy típico del equipo de Sandaime.

-¡Y no vuelvas a pedirme ayuda para tus estúpidos libros pervertido!- grito Tsunade con el puño en alto

- Buenas tardes Tsunade-san

- Oh, Hana-chan, Tsuki-chan, las reinas de clan Hyuuga-bromeo para hacerlas sonrojar- díganme ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Bueno queríamos pedirle su ayuda…usted sabe que Minato y Kushina se casaran pronto…

- Claro que sí, es la noticia del mundo shinobi, el rayo amarillo y la habanera sangrienta se unirán en matrimonio

- Queremos que nos ayude a hacer creer a Kushina que está embarazada

- Perfecto…¡¿Qué?! No creo que sea una buena idea chicas…Hana, Kushina es tu mejor amiga, no puedes hacerle esto

- Lo se Tsunade-san…digamos que estoy siendo obligada…

- Pero es por su bien, le contaremos todo pero tiene que prometer que nos ayudara- dijo Tsuki

- Bien, pero va bajo su riesgo

- Hai…

Pasando con Minato y Kushina los dos días les habían pasado increíblemente rápido y al final no discutieron tanto, más que una que otra vez, la mayoría se la pasaron de risas y diversión, dejaron la casa en el mismo estado en que la recibieron y partieron hacia Konoha deteniéndose en varios lugares solo para hacer tiempo y admirar paisajes, lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a Mikoto quitándoles el reporte y preguntándoles como les fue, Kushina prometió contarle después puesto que quería ir a comer ramen, y ahí, en Ichirakus ramen, era donde el clan de los Hyuuga comenzaba. Sabían que lo primero que haría Kushina después de volver seria ir por ramen, con Minato…así que en el ramen pondrían una sustancia que le causara malestar, Kushina no iría al hospital pero Minato se aseguraría de llevar y ahí Tsunade les ayudaría con el plan.

-Creo que el ramen me hiso daño ttebane…-murmuro la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba el estómago- creo que vomitare….

- Es extraño, a ti nunca te hace daño el ramen…vayamos al hospital- sugirió Minato

- No me gustan los hospitales ttebane

- Vamos será una visita rápida- dijo preocupado al ver que aparentemente si vomitaría en cualquier momento- le pediremos a Tsunade que se encargue de eso, será pronto lo prometo

- De acuerdo ttebane, pero solo porque tú lo dices- dijo mientras hacia un puchero

- Me alegra que hagas tal sacrificio por mí –bromeo Minato mientras la abrazaba

- Daria la vida misma Minato…-murmuro

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

- No, nada, apresurémonos a llegar

Realmente Kushina hiso lento el camino por las náuseas que le daban pero al final pudieron llegar al hospital…después de un muy buen tiempo y fueron recibidos pos Tsunade quien se encontraba con Hiashi, Hizashi, Tsuki y Hana quien aún no podía verlos sin sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

-Así que eso paso- dijo Tsunade- seguro no es nada, pero aun así mandare a hacerte un análisis para estar seguros, acompáñame, Minato espera aquí no tardaremos mucho

- De acuerdo Tsunade-san- dijo Minato mientras se sentaba

- Hey Minato, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- pregunto Hiashi

- Kushina se puso mal, pero no creo que sea algo grave

- ¿Te importa si esperamos con tigo? Queríamos hablar con Kushina-chan- dijo Tsuki mientras tomaban todos haciendo junto con el

- Si no hay problema

- Nos enteramos de su misión, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Hizashi aburrido

- La verdad todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo, conociendo a Fugaku y a Mikoto fue cosa suya, si no fueran nuestros amigos diría que están preocupados de que Kushina y yo no seamos capaces de vivir juntos en matrimonio y están haciendo planes para ver si pasamos las pruebas, pero eso sería algo estúpido verdad…¿Hana?..¡¿Hana-chan?!

Todos pasaron la mirada a la Hyuuga quien ahora de la culpa se encontraba desmayada, poco tiempo después llego Kushina sintiéndose ya mejor a esperar los resultados del análisis que ni ella sabía para qué demonios tanto relajo pero ni hablar, cuando a Tsunade Senju se le pasa algo por la cabeza, nada la haría cambiar de opinión así que fue a sentarse con sus amigos a platicar, notando inmediatamente que Hana estaba actuando raro…más que de costumbre, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reclamar llego Tsunade a lo cual por costumbre todos se pusieron de pie.

-Bueno, ¡les tengo buenas noticias¡

-¿ Que ocurre ttebane?

- Kushina, ¡estas embarazada!

Las caras de emoción de los Hyuuga inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la pareja buscando la reacción esperada de que hicieran una fiesta o algo, mas sin embargo no pasaba nada, la cara en blando de Minato los había dejado fuera de la partida, ninguno decía nada, hasta que Kushina comenzó a decir que de ninguna manera podía ser y Tsunade mostro el documento de la prueba positiva (que solo ella y los Hyuuga sabían que era falsa) y la situación empeoro, Minato solo salió de ahí mientras Kushina lo llamo pero este pareció no escuchar, solo salió de ahí sumido en sus pensamientos mientras la pelirroja cayo de rodillas aun sin salir del impacto.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Minato?- pregunto Tsunade- Ser padre es algo muy especial

- No…-murmuro Kushina

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No…no…no puede ser

- No tiene nada de malo ser madre

- ¡No!- grito Kushina poniéndose de pie sin salir de la expresión- Y…yo…yo soy virgen….Minato y yo no hemos….¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto ttebane?!_ dijo mientras se levantaba molesta y salía corriendo

- ¡Kushina-chan espera!- grito Hana inútilmente- dios, dios, esto está mal, está mal, muy mal dios ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

- Tranquila Hana, no fue tu culpa- dijo Hiashi

- ¡Tienes razón!- dijo encarándolo- ¡Esto es todo su culpa minera!

- Ya le salió lo Hyuuga- murmuro Hizashi

- Es que Minato y Kushina llevan mucho tiempo juntos…no imagine que ellos no hubieran tenido ya relaciones sexuales- dijo Tsuki tratando de calmar a Hana

- Más vale que arregles esto y ahora Hiashi

- Demonios

Oooooo

SI LAS COSAS SE VEN FEAS PERO ALS ARREGLARE…NAH QUE SUFRAN UN POCO MAS, HASTA LA OTRA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS 3


	7. Chapter 7

Ya Minato habia contado hasta 10 mas de 500 veces y por alguna razón no lograba calmarse, sabia que debía hacerlo, no podría pensar con claridad a menos que se calmara, se tiro en la cama, de alguna manera estaba molesto, pero extrañamente no con Kushina ni con nada ni nadie, estaba molesto con el mismo, ¡Era su prometida! Y si llego a pasar una situación…pues habia que hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro…además tambien estaba la opción de que habia sido un error…no, imposible, ese tipo de pruebas nunca se equivocaban…pero tampoco concevia que Kushina lo ubiera engañado, a no ser que no haya estado en ella la decisión…¿Y si Kushina le habia ocultado algo asi por no preocuparlo? Bueno, siempre podía ser considerado con la mujer que amaba, por que si, lo que le dolia era pensar que la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo lo habia traicionado, dolia, e increíblemente dolia mas que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera pasado, no podía ni respirar bien por la oprecion en su pecho…sabia que tenia que enfrentar la situación, pero no sabia si quería saber la verdad…por primera vez en la vida, Minato Namikaze estaba congelado por el miedo.

-¿Minato?...¿Estas ahí? Soy yo…Hiashi…¿Puedes abrir por favor?- dijo Hiashi atravez de la puerta, Minato se levanto con pesades para abrirle- Tenemos que hablar

- Pasa…

- Si…-Hiashi entro y se sento donde Minato le indico, aunque este permaneció de pie- tenemos que hablar…sobre el embarazo de Kushina…yo te aprecio mucho, no me ustaria que por algo como esto nuestra amistad se viera afectada…solo que, no fue mi intención llegar a tanto…yo

- Espera, ¡¿Tu tibiste que ver en esto?!- pregungo Minato molesto

- Si, todo fue como quien dice mi...¿plan?

- Maldito…-Minato de repente se echo sobre Hiashi y comenzo a golpearlo- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Hiashi?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que yo amo a Kushina! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste siquiera a dejarla embarazada sabiendo que era mi prometida?!

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Minato calmate!

- De todas las personas nunca imagine que tu

- ¡Kushina no esta embarazada! ¡Todo fue un plan!

- ¿Qué?- dijo deteniéndose

- Estabamos hablando sobre su matrimonio- dijo poniéndose de pie- quieriamos, fue algo estupido, queríamos ver como reaccionarían ante un embarazo, pero nunca sospechamos que no…ya sabes, que no habían tenido sexo….¡Por dios Minato! ¡Llevan como mil años de novios! Cualquiera pensaría que ya…¡¿Y que tipo de hombre me cres que soy?! ¡Jamas me meteria con la mujer de alguno de mis amigos!

- Kushina…no esta…tiempo fuera, ¿Hana sabia esto?

- Hana va a matarme cuando vuelva a poner pie en casa por nuestro estupido plan, aunque ahora que me has golpeado tu, tal vez tenga compacion….

- L..lo lamento…-dijo apenado- ¡¿Cómo pude desconfiar asi de ella?!

- Bueno, esos analizis nunca se han equivocado, cualquiera lo pensaría

- Aun asi,…debi haverla escuchado…Hiashi, no vuelvas a hacer algu tan estupido por favor- dijo molesto- pude haverme matado hace 5 minutos…

- Lo se…lo lamento

- Dios, por un segundo nada tenia sentido…¡Mierda Hiashi!...debes dejar de jugar asi con mi mente, un dia de estos voy a explotar, estoy seguro- dijo mientras salía de casa seguido de Hiashi para buscar a Kushina

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿M…mentira ttebane?- pregunto Kushina aun sollozando

- Perdoname Kushina…no pensé que llegara tan lejos… en verdad lo lamento, peor Hiashi ya debio haver hablado con Minato y explicado la situación…

- Buaaaaaaaa Hana-chaaaan- dijo Kushina abrazándola mientras lloraba- Se siente horriblee….pensar que pude perder a Minato por una tontería dattebaneeee….lo amo, lo amo mucho, no quiero que se aleja, lo amo….quiero tenerlo aquí ttebane….lo amo, lo amo, nada me importa mas que Minato…dueleee…

-Lo se zorrita pero veraz como Minato al enterarse de la verdad te perdona de inmediato…

- ¡Pero realmente yo no hise nada dattebane!

- Lo se…-dijo apenada- pero entiendes…mira, de echo ahí viene

- ¡¿Mina-chan?!- dijo volteando aun con lagrimas en los ojos

- Los dejare solos- Hana se levanto y se fue junto con Hiashi

- Kushina...-Minato se acerco repidamente a ella y la abrazo- te amo…te amo, perdóname por desconfiar de ti…te amo…te amo, en verdad perdóname…debi escucharte y confiar en ti…soy un idiota…

- Tienes razón- dijo abrazandolo fuertemente sin dejar de llorar- eres un idiota Minato, eres el mas grande de los idiotas ttebaneeeeeeeee te amo, no vuelvas a irte, ¡Yo jamas te engañaría! Te amo idiota, tonto tonto tonto, ¡Me asustaste cuando saliste asi dattebane! Sentí…que de repente todo el amor que me tenias habia desaparecido, ¡Y eso duele Minato! Duele mucho….dime que fuiste tu el que dejo a Hiashi con el labio roto y el ojo morado

- Por supuesto que fui yo- dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras secaba delicadamente sus lagrimas y la besaba

- Sabes que aunque aun no físicamente….soy tuya….solo tuya…aunque- Kushina se separo sonrriedo- hay que evitar mas problemas como este ttebane…me pesa en el alma, pero tendre que violarte

- ¡Ku…kushina! No tienes remedio

- Solo bromeaba, tu no me tocas ni un pecho sin ser mi esposo dattebane, ¡recuerdalo!- dijo cruzando los brazos

- Tendremos que adelantar la boda…

Mientras tanto en el clan Hyuuga

-Auch…auch Hana no seas tan brusca, arde- murmuro Hiashi mientras Hana curaba sus heridas con alcohol

- Te merecias mas, le causaste mucho dolor a nuestros amigos, ¡Y no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, Hizashi, Tsuki! ¡Los estoy vigilando!

- Pe…pero Hana-sama…¿uno por uno?- pregunto Hizashi

- Uno por uno hasta que cada equipo shinobi de cada miembro del gran clan Hyuuga este perfectamente afilado, limpio y en exelentes condiciones, Kunai por kunai, shuriken por shuriken.

- Hai, Hana-sama- dijieron a la vez Tsuki y Hizashi

- Auch, Hana amor enserio me lastimas

- Esa es la idea mi cielo, aver si se les vuelve a ocurrir un grandioso plan como ese, y ustedes dos, iran a disculparse tambien con Minato y Kushina….rezare por que Kami-sama se apiade de sus almas o los ayude a escapar de Kushina.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BU BU BU ME TARDE MUCHO PERO NO SE QUEJEN, QUE NO ME PAGAN XD ADEMAS ESERO HACERLOS REIR, VOLVERE A EL TIEMPO NORMAL DE SUBIR CAPITULOS, ASI QUE HASTA LA PROXIMA

BYE

ATTE. HINAMI-CHAN


	8. Chapter 8

-Tengo miedo- dijo Haruhi (mama de Sakura) mientras caminaba por la sala en círculos- ¿Viste como dejo Kushina a Hiashi? ¡Y antes de eso, Minato también le había puesto unos buenos golpes!, la verdad no creo que sea prudente llegar a intervenir en este plan Takeshi

- Eso fue porque ellos se pasaron…ahora toda Konoha sabe que la parejita del siglo es virgen jua jua jua

- ¡Takeshi va enserio!

- Ya mujer, como haces escándalo, Minato podrá ser muy rápido, pero no es tan fuerte como yo

- Aja, si cariño, si eso te hace sentir mejor respetare tu autoestima

- El punto aquí es que ahora la tenemos difícil, el plan de los Uchiha salió exitoso y el de los Hyuuga de una manera extraña pero también, solo faltan los Yamanaka, los Inuzuka y nosotros, los Haruno, ah! Y los Akimichi también han de tener algo muy bueno planeado…tenemos que sorprenderlos, definitivamente no podemos quedarnos atrás

- Esto me huele a fracaso y a…

- Sera el mejor plan de todos

- Deshonor…

- Minato y Kushina aprenderán una muy buena lección de sus amados amigos

- y vergüenza…

- ¡Y tenemos que ponerlo en marcha a la de ya!

- Ni siquiera está escuchándome….

- Definitivamente ganaremos el reto de los Nara

- Puedo decir cualquier cosa ahora…

- ¡Y podremos reírnos en la cara de los Uchiha!

- Odio a tu madre…

-¡Ya huelo la victoria!

- Te huelen las patas…

- ¡Sera grandioso!

- Tire a la basura la botella de sake que escondías tras el televisor

- ¡Nadie nos…! ¿eh? ¡Haruhi cómo pudiste! ¡Mi amado sake ha de estar solo, abandonado, con frio!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Minato, no es necesario ttebane…

Por más que Kushina había intentado, Minato insistía en que debía quedarse con ella esa noche, sabiendo que sus amigos se les podría ocurrir cualquier otro plan estúpido era mejor estar cerca antes de que pudieran inventar otra cosa que le quitara el aire o aun peor, a su Kushina, de ninguna manera lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

-Están dementes…-murmuro Minato bajito para sí mismo

- ¿Minato?¿Estas escuchándome? ..,n…no es que no quiera tenerte cerca dattebane…es…es solo que…me…me pones nerviosa

- Ya nos hemos quedado juntos antes Shina

- ¡Pero no habíamos hablado de temas como los de hoy en la tarde que no dejaste de insinuarte!

- Hahaha…eso fue una broma amor…jeje…además…tu también estabas jugando.

- Pero yo mantuve mi margen..

- Y todo estuvo perfecto hasta que me retaste

- ¿Y pierdes el control cada vez que te reto de esa manera?- pregunto burlona Kushina

- No te subestimes Kushina…eres una mujer verdaderamente hermosa…-dijo acercándose y susurrándole en el oído- y por mas tipos de hombres que existamos…hombres, somos hombres…

- ¡Es..Estas haciéndolo de nuevo!- dijo apartándose sonrojada

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- ¡Eso!

- ¿Susurrar?- pregunto riendo el Namikaze mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que estas asiendo!- Kushina le lanzo un cojín que estaba cerca y se tapó la cara con otro, Minato rio por la ocurrencia

- Kushina…

-No pasa nada si no puedo verte…

- Vamos ya amor- dijo apartando el cojín de su rostro- fuera de broma, ¿en verdad desconfías de mí?

- Desconfió de mi ttebane…el increíblemente sexy aquí eres tu ttebane- murmuro sonrojada- un día de estos te violare…mientras tanto, si no quieres ir a tu casa, dormirás en el sofá

- Pero amooor- bromeo Minato- yo quiero estar a tu lado

- Tendrás toda la vida para hacerlo, ese es el punto de casarte con quien amas…ahora…va…buenas noches ttebane- dijo mientras caminaba a su cuarto

- Sabes que entrare después de todas formas

- ¡Entra ya de una buena vez!

Minato soltó una risita antes de llegar junto a ella y besarla, ese día habían hablado de temas muy extraños, de echo todo ese maldito día había sido jodidamente extraño, en lo que el recordaba nunca se habían puesto a hablar sobre el que algún día tendrían un hijo, era algo que el daba por hecho y que a Kushina no se le daba hablar de esas cosas sin sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa, cosa que ella odiaba así que nunca habían hablado del tema, caminaron hacia la habitación no sin antes dejar tramas en las puertas "por su sus amigos".

-Buenas noches Kushina…-dijo acariciando su cabello

- Buenas noches Minato, que descanses…- Kushina se acercó más a él para quedar entre sus brazos, no sabía por qué no se sentía segura en ningún lugar que no fuera ahí, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando esta ya estaba profundamente dormida, y Minato sonrió, sabía que una de las cosas que nadie más que el sabia era que Kushina…

- Minato…jamás te engañaría ttebane…- hablaba dormida...- te amo demasiado….no soportaría sin ti…- y que cuando hablaba dormida, no había orgullo, ni terquedad…solo había verdad y amor- daría mi vida por ti…quiero verte Minato…quiero que seas Yondaime Hokage…quiero que tengamos un hijo….quiero que sea igual a ti….con tu ojos..tu cabello…tu valentía…y así…yo seré la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado….Te recibiré todos los días con una sonrisa cuando vuelvas a casa…¿puedes verlo?...sin importar que me haya pasado…yo sonreiré para ti…y cantare para nuestro hijo…te veré a ti en el…y los amare aun con más fuerza….aún mucho más fuerte….que hoy….te amo Minato…te amo…

- Y yo a ti también te amo…-susurro sonriendo mientras besaba su frente y la abrazaba- no tienes idea…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikoto entro a la habitación con Itachi en brazos diciendo todo tipo de cosas tiernas a su pequeño mientras lo llevaba ya con su pijama hacia su camita, cosa que Fugaku no disfrutaba mucho, ¡tenía ya su buena edad! Bueno…al menos sabia caminar, ¡Era un Uchiha! Podía valérselas perfectamente solo, pero no, su linda esposa lo seguía tratando como a un bebe, Itachi no era un bebe…y aunque podía tolerar eso por un par de meses más…¿Era necesaria la pijama con gorrita de gatito? ¡Era el futuro líder del clan Uchiha! No era una niña…¿quería una niña? ¡Él podía darle una niña!, pero Mikoto estaba enamorada de su pequeño…no lo dejaría para hacerse cargo de otro bebe tan pronto…de todas las mujeres tubo que haberla elegido, (estaba orgulloso de su decisión pero el orgullo no le permitía expresarlo).

-Buenas noches mi pequeño…te amo mucho- dijo haciéndole cosquillitas- algún día crecerás y serás un gran shinobi…serás el orgullo del clan…y el orgullo de Konoha…¿sabes por qué? ¿shi sabes por quee? Pues porque tu papi es el shinobi más fuerte y apuesto de todos los tiempos…¿verdad que si?

- ¿papa?- pregunto Itachi volteando

- No lo preguntes de esa manera…se escucha como si no lo creyeras- bromeo Mikoto mientras lo arropaba- buenas noches mi pequeño…que duermas bien

- adiós mami

- Fugaku…despídete de Itachi-kun

- Hmph…Buenas noches campeón

- Adiós papi

- Descansa hijo- dijo Fugaku para salir de la habitación junto con Mikoto para dirigirse a la suya, una vez ahí se preparaban para dormir- hmph…

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Siempre lo hago

- Siempre que tienes un motivo, ese jumps a salido de la nada

- No es jump…es hmph…

- Algo que solo tú puedes hacer- rio Mikoto- ¿Qué tienes?

- Itachi no es una niña

- Gracias por la información- bromeo Mikoto guiñando el ojo

- No deberías tratarlo de esa manera tan dulce…algún día el será el líder del clan…si quieres una niña, pide una niña mujer

- Ahhh…¿quieres una niña?

- N..no…bueno, no sería malo…no…digo…si tú la quieres…-dijo sonrojado Fugaku- Sabes perfectamente lo que dije mujer, no cambies mis palabras

- entonces…suponiendo que "yo quiero una niña"…¿Qué harás al respecto, Fugaku?

- Sabes perfectamente que no hay nada que le niegue a mi mujer-susurro en su oído mientras la acercaba más a el

- Me alegra escucharlo- sonrió- porque quiero otro niño

- ¡Mikoto!

- ¿Qué?¿acaso le negaras algo a tu mujer?

- Tu ganas- dijo casi abalanzándose sobre ella para besarla

- Fugaku…no necesitas a ninguna mujer en tu vida si me tienes a tu lado- bromeo mientras le mordía juguetonamente su oreja

oOoOoOoOo

MATENME, DE IGUAL MANERA MIS AMIGOS BUSCARAN LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON :3 DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
